KND Nightly News: Breaking Story
by Condiotti
Summary: Sector L needs a new story. After a little a little harmless spying they have a breaking one!
1. Breaking Story

**A/N: I don't own anything like usual. This will probably be a multi chapter fic if you people like, so tell me what you think of it. Good or bad. Happy reading! **

_We need something new, something fresh. Bold, maybe romantic, with a hint of danger and that good ole KND spirit! _Numbah 10 thought to herself as she stood in the Moon Base chow line. So involved with her thoughts the operative manning the food has to yell to get her attention. "What?" she asked startled. In response to the gesture at the pies she said, Cherry, please." Numbah 7 snickered at her. "Oh shove it, Louis." In a huff she gathered her tray and took a seat.

"Sorry chief. But you spacing like that is funny." Apologized Numbah 7 as he sat across from his sector leader.

"It's OK. I just get so involved sometimes that I for get where I am." Numbah 10 waved him off with her lettuce loaded fork.

Numbah 7 nodded his head and turned to his food. After a few minutes he looked at her again. " So...any thoughts on what 362 said?"

10 sighed. "That's just what I was thinking about. But I am drawing a blank. Any thoughts yourself?"

Shaking his head he replied, " Nah. We already cover all the villains and operatives. And after the whole Grandfather episode everyone is laying pretty low."

Setting down her fork Numbah 10 made a disgusted noise. Folding her hands she looked out the tall windows. "Something new and fresh, she said. Bold, maybe romantic, yet with a hint of danger. But still in the KND spirit." deeply sighing she held her head in her hands. " I swear it's like she was telling me something, but I just can't see it!"

Before her fellow reporter could even thing to answer a loud screeching silenced the cafeteria. Looking around they saw the fiery Irish operative, Numbah 86, standing nearly nose to nose with the Arctic Base Commander, Numbah 60. Seeing the signs of another heated argument coming on Numbah 10 whispered, "Here we go again."

"Are ye deaf ya stoopid boy?" yelled the red head. "Ah already told ye that Ah don't was ya here!"

"And I said I'm not moving. I like the view. But you wouldn't understand that would you?" Numbah 60's chest was heaving with anger as she shouted back. "The only pleasure you ever enjoy is sadistically wiping the best years of a kid's memory!" As he said this a look of shock crossed his face as he realized what he said. Instantly remorseful he tried to apologize. "Numbah 86 I-" His reaching hand was as frozen as the collective breaths of the other operatives. They all looked from 60's sad and scared face to 86's face that was flushed with anger and horror stricken. With out a word she turned and ran from the room. Numbah 60 just stood there for a moment until he bowed his head with a deep sigh. Giving his head a shake, the boy turned and followed her out the door.

Numbah 7 turned to Numbah 10. "Are they always like that?" he asked.

Standing she gathered her tray and walked to a trash can, 7 following suit. "Pretty much. I don't think there's ever been a time when they didn't scream at each other."

"Still what he said was pretty harsh. I don't care how mean she can be, that was below the belt." he folded his arms and fell in step with his leader.

"Agreed." She said. "Come on. Let's get back to base. Maybe the others have a story." They were both heading towards the space docks when they heard the sounds of some one crying. Looking around they located the sounds coming from behind some stacked crates. Curled into a ball on the floor was Numbah 86. Both looked at each other, unsure as what to do. Neither had ever seen the feared and strong decommissioning officer in a state like this.

"Should we do something?" Whispered Numbah 7.

Equally as baffled and slightly scared, she said, "I don't know, maybe?" The operatives hesitantly started to move out of the shadows toward 86 when they head 60's voice. Seeing him come around the opposite end they retreated back to their shadows and watched.

"Fanny! There you are. Thank God I found you!" Panted Numbah 60.

Numbah 86 turned her red eyes to the boy. "Get out of here Patton! I don't want to see you!" she chokingly screamed.

"Come on sweetheart, please don't be like that." moving to the distraught girl he pulled her into his arms and sat down with her in his lap. At first Fanny fought his hold, but he held tight. Still struggling she looked at him, ready to tell him off and to let her go. However, as she looked into his dark eyes her defenses fell. She again collapsed into a crying mess and curled into his chest.

Patton just held her and stroked her back. "There, there." He whispered into her hair. "Please _kochanie_ don't cry. I know I'm a idiot."

"Ah am not like the Patton. Ah don't like decommissioning operatives. Every time Ah do, it feels like a little piece of meh dies." Fanny said once the tears stopped.

"I know. I didn't mean what I said. Just got carried away. But still I shouldn't have said that, and I am sorry." He held her head and pressed kisses to her forehead and nose. " You are the strongest and best person I know. I guess I am just a stupid boy like you always say I am." Finally he pressed his lips to hers.

Fanny melted into the kiss and twined her arms behind his neck. Mumbling she said, Yes, ya are. But ye are my stoopid boy." Kissing him again she broke away to mock glare at him. "And I hate it when you kiss like that. I agree to anything."

Patton smirked. "Really now? Would that anything include attending a dinner at my place, to make up for my behavior? I'll even make it myself."

Smiling she said that would be wonderful. Patton then lifted Fanny and carried her to his shuttle. Unknowingly leaving two spying operatives behind.

Numbah 10 held her hand to her chest and wiped away tears with the other. "That was so sweet!"

"Nauseating is more like it." Scoffed Numbah 7. 10 glared at him and cuffed him around the head. "Hey! That hurt!" Whined the boy. "Besides you don't want to be doing that when you see what I got."

"And what is that?"

"Look at 'em and weep, boss." Numbah 7 handed her a small digital camera.

Taking it she flipped through the pictures. The more she saw the more her smile grew. They all were of Fanny and Patton's touching scene. A devious idea struck her. "Numbah 7 get the rest of Sector L. I think we have out story!"

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. Don't be shy! Review!**


	2. Playing With Fire

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Don't worry the explosion is coming. I have two things that I would like to say before we start though. One: I don't own anything. And two: I couldn't find any first name for Numbah 10, so I named her after my cousin that is a reporter on CNN. So don't rock that boat please! Now on with the show! **

Numbah 10 sent her fellow reporter back to Sector L to gather the rest of the team. She stayed behind at the Moon Base. Walking back through the corridors she thought about Numbah 86 and 60's hidden romance. The Sector Leader thought she should be more stunned by the couple being together then she really was, but in hindsight they were completely obvious. Looking back with new eyes Numbah 10 saw the little games they played with each other.

To the untrained eye the two operatives seemed like they were bitter enemies. But she saw through that smoke screen now. Both 86 and 60 were high spirited individuals that enjoyed their verbal spars. It was probably their own sick versions of cutie nicknames and sweet nothings to each other. Numbah 10 laughed to herself. Fanny and Patton were really made for each other. Zero help them all when this story hit the fan.

Numbah 10 knew that when it did both Commanders were going to go ballistic. Her sector was going to need some major protection, particularly from Numbah 86. her temper was unpredictable at best and with the Decommissioning Squad at her fingertips there could be some real danger. That was why she stayed behind. It was better to go straight to the top for this sort of thing.

Looking around she spotted the girl she wanted walking back to her office. As quiet as a mouse she slipped in behind her. But with her back to Numbah 10 the girl spoke.

"Afternoon Numbah 10, something I can do for you?"

The reporter grinned as she watched the blonde round the desk and sit down. "You knew I was tailing you the whole time, didn't you?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the door jam.

"Well, I'm not just another pretty face." The girl behind the desk returned her smile. "Close the door and sit down, Suzanne. Leaning forward she pulled out a couple of tumblers and a bottle of root beer. As the reporter sat down she poured the soda into each glass. "Drink?" She offered.

"Thanks." Said Numbah 10 accepting the glass and taking a hearty sip. This resulted in sputtering coughs. "Strong stuff eh Rachel?"

Rachel chuckled and leaned back in her chair. "Vintage. Smaller sips, less burn." Sipping her own drink she looked at Numbah 10 wearily. "So what's up with the re-visit? Didn't we just talk a couple of hours ago?"

"Yes. Both Numbah 7 and myself have been thinking about what you said. We need something new and fresh, bold. Maybe romantic with a hint of danger. But with that KND spirit. Well, as fate would have it..."

"Opportunity came knocking." Rachel finished for her.

Numbah 10 laughed lightly. "Not so much knocking as we stumbled upon it crying and making up by the docks after a particularly spectacular fight in the cafeteria."

Rachel looked confused. "I don't follow."

Numbah 10 sipped her soda. "We know about Numbahs 86 and 60."

Rachel's face went curiously blank. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Numbah 10."

"Don't play dumb sir." The reporter set her drink down. "You're their best friend. Of course you know." She smiled knowingly.

Rachel spoke with an edge to her voice. "You have no proof." Relationships sometimes were not looked upon favorably in the KND. Often others thought it was to grown up. Rachel didn't mind them herself as long as they didn't interfere with an operative's duties or loyalties. Even so she was willing to defend her friends to the bitter end if needed be.

"Do you doubt me that much? We wouldn't be very good if we didn't have proof." Numbah 10 took out glossy pictures showing the touching scene from earlier. "We have these, plus copies. Give us a couple of days and we will have more." She noticed Rachel's white knuckled fists as she looked at the pictures. Placing her hand over the blonde's she comforted her. "Don't worry Rachel. We aren't doing this to be mean. Just it's perfect to get everyone to bounce back after Grandfather."

Rachel sat back in her chair. She picked up the closest picture and smiled. It was a head shot of Fanny and Patton. The way he was holding her head they looked like Rhett and Scarlett in _Gone With the Wind. _You could see the passionate nature of both operatives. But Rachel knew that while that nature could burn with love for the two of them it could turn into a raging inferno for others.

"You're playing with fire, Numbah 10." Rachel stated, picture still in hand.

"I know sir, but it's a risk we have to take. That's why I'm here. I'm asking you to play the role of Fire Fighter."

Rachel calmly laid the picture down and picked up her glass. "Fire Fighter? What is you're sector willing to _play_ with fire but you're not willing to get _burned_?" she asked cheekily.

Numbah 10 stood up. "Don't underestimate us Rachel. We can hold our own. We just know how to pick out battles. And two certain ticked off Commanders might have..." She tilted her head to the side. "Resources that might be more suited to a Supreme Leader to fight. If you catch my drift."

Rachel took a large sip of the root beer, grimacing at the burn. "I catch it fine. I just object to being in the middle. But I did say something bold and fresh, romantic but dangerous didn't I?"

"You did sir."

"And with a mission like that you don't go half way do you? Numbah 10 shook her head and Rachel deeply sighed. "Fine. I'll play in your little game. But I want this story done by this weekend. You said that you could get more in a couple of days and that's what you get, a couple of days."

"Thank you sir." Gathering up her things, Numbah 10 turned to leave. Just as she was about to walk out the door Rachel called.

"One last thing Suzanne."

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Be careful. You often get burned playing with fire." Warned Rachel.

"Always, sir." And with that Numbah 10 left for Sector L.


	3. Pictures, Tapes and a Green Notebook

**A/N: Next installment! The news cast is coming! So enjoy! I don't own anything!  
>_<strong>

Silence greeted Numbah 10's announcement. She looked around the conference table at the shocked faces of Sector L and leaned back. _Let the fire works start._ Numbah 10 thought.

"Holy Zero's Christmas," Numbah 11.0 deeply sighed and reached for the doughnuts in the center of the table. Taking the largest one he stuffed it in his mouth. Disgusted with the sugary mess all over his face, 10 turned to Numbah 11-Teen, who seemed to be trying to talk.

"Yes, 11-Teen? Is there something you would like to say?"

The geeky girl audibly gulped. "With all due respect sir, how do you expect us to react to this news? This is...is...I don't even know how to describe it." Numbah 11-Teen finished stuttering.

"Madness, that's what it is. " Growled Numbah 12th guard. Looking at 10 and 7 the boy continued. "Who do you two think you are? Walter Winchell? When Numbahs 60 and 86 get a hold of us they are going to skin us alive and tack us upon a wall."

Numbah 7 looked away from the guard and slouched farther into his previously relaxed position. Tilting his head he looked at the glossy pictures scattered across the conference table. "He has a point chief. It's a nice, heck it's probably the best story we could ever get, but when this hits the air out two love birds are going to Mount Vesuvius all over the KND, particularly this sector." The reporter looked to the right at his leader. A deep frown quickly replaced his thoughtful expression. The red headed reporter sat serenely in her chair, sipping a mug of hot chocolate. "Doesn't that bother you at least a little bit?" Numbah 7 asked tersely.

Calmly putting her mug down Numbah 10 answered the boy in an even tone. "Of course I am concerned about the safety of this sector. But as KND operatives are we not sworn to put ourselves in danger?"

"That may be true but this different!" Growled Numbah 9-Film. "Heinous villains, that's one thing. We maybe sworn to protect and serve Kid-om and Childhood, but you are talking about willingly walking into suicide!"

"That's right!" Numbah 11.0 joined in. "If we go with this story Numbahs 86 and 60 will pounce on us quicker that Father with a Delightful Machine!"

Numbah 10 looked at the agitated faces of her sector comrades. She sighed and raised her hand in surrender. "OK, people. OK. Calm Down!" The news crew simmered down and took their seats. "You all have valid points. If we just go and do this story, both of the Commanders will have us decommissioned and enslaved in a Tapioca factory before we can say 6 o'clock news. But we have a weapon that will neutralize all their threats."

"And what is this _magical_ weapon?" Asked Numbah 12th guard dubiously, Numbah 9-Film nodded along with him.

The leader smiled with a slight tang of evilness. " We have the protection and backing of the one who gave us this mission." Sitting back she resumed drinking her chocolate.

The team looked at each other confused except Numbah 7. Shocked he spoke. "You got Numbah 362 on board?" At her nod he sat back with a gasp. "Great Zero's ghost!"

**+KND+**

The meeting had broken up some time ago. Numbah 11.0, 9-Film, 12th guard and 1-8-5-7 were still sitting around the table talking about their latest Yipper cards. 7 and 10 were sitting in Common Area. Their heads bent over the coffee table, pictures and notes spread out before them. Numbah 11-Teen turned back to desk and nervously rolled her fingers for a few minutes. Finally deciding she grabbed a set of keys from a small box on her desk top. Quickly she unlocked a large drawer in the desk and took out a slender green note book. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the two reporters, note book in hand.

"Numbahs 7 and 10 sirs?" Asked 11-Teen hesitantly, fidgeting with the note book.

The two reporters looked up quizzically at the assistant. "Yes, Numbah 11-Teen? How may we help you?" Asked Numbah 10.

"I think I have something that can help you." The girl handed Numbah 7 the note book. As the reporter curiously flipped it open, 11-Teen sat down and started to explain. " I picked it up at Lime Ricky's one afternoon. I guess it fell out of her bag by accident. Truthfully I've been meaning to give it back, but even thought I'm a girl I've been afraid of what she would do."

"And why would you be afraid to give the note book back?" Asked Numbah 10 as she leaned back in her plush arm chair.

11-Teen slightly stuttered. "Be-because the book belongs to, to t-"

"Numbah 86." 7 finished for her. Numbah 10 gasped in shock and quickly grabbed the green book. Numbah 7 put his head in his hands. " For the love of Zero and all Kid-om."

"OH. MY. GOD." Exclaimed Numbah 10 as she flipped through the pages. "This is gold! Look here!" The excited girl shoved the book under Numbah 7's nose and pointed to the bottom of a page. "She even signed this one as '_Mrs. Francine _ _Drilovsky' _!" The male reporter simply pushed the book away and groaned. Numbah 10 didn't seem to notice and just continued flipping. "Numbah 11-Teen, how long have you been sitting on this?" 

11-Teen shifted uncomfortably. "A couple of weeks I think. I know that I should of returned it before now, but as I said I've been afraid."

"Thank you for it though 11-Teen." Numbah 7 said. "With this, our pictures and the security footage Numbah 362 just forwarded to us we certainly will have one heck of a story." Numbah 7 sat back and watched 11-Teen and 10 talk over everything, giggling like the girls they were. His gaze drifted over to the boys of the sector, still yippering away. This story was good. They had all the evidence in order plus the protection of the Supreme Leader backing them. Still the reporter sat back in his chair and stared at the full moon outside the Sector L bay window. Gazing at the white face he sent a quiet prayer to any powers listening. "May the powers of Childhood help us."

**Like it? Hate it? Don't be afraid review! They are breaking the story in the next chapter! So Stay tuned! **


	4. Holiday Special

**A/N: It's finally here! I own nothing as usual. I hope y'all like it! Happy Holidays! **

Since it was holiday time, Sector L decked out and held a _KND Nightly __News:Holiday__ Special. _Abandoning their usual news desk, the special would be shot on a set in the tree house that looked like a living room in a magazine, decorated for the holidays. Numbahs 10 and 11.0 were seated on giant arm chairs. Numbahs 11-Teen, 7 and 12th guard were sitting on the ground or leaning on other pieces of furniture with a selected group of younger operatives. They were on a commercial break for a few minutes and Sector L was mentally preparing themselves for the next segment.

"You ready for this Chief?" Asked Numbah 7.

"I think I am, Louis." Stated Numbah 10 as she looked over her notes one last time.

"There's no going back, you understand that right?" 11-Teen gazed at her leader with a mix of fear and respect.

Numbah 10 gave a weak laugh. "Yes, I understand everything OK?" She quickly stuffed her notes in the chair. "Zero, Everyone lighten up! You all look like you all just got the orders to be decommissioned!"

12th guard gave a humorless laugh and sipped his eggnog. "If only it were that terrifying. No, you are just having us poke two sleeping dragons. Plus the _Christmas Story_ you're reading is straight out of Numbah 86's diary, yeah believe me a simple decommissioning would be a blessing."

"Oh pish tosh. Stop being such a fuddy duddy!" Ordered Numbah 10. before 12th guard could retort Numbah 9-Film called from behind the camera.

"OK, people! We are back on in 20 seconds!"

Numbah 10 smoothed down her hair and grabbed a large holiday book. "Now wipe off those frowns and smile! It's Christmas after all!" Taking her cue from the silent count down by Numbah 9-Film she looked into the camera and smiled brilliantly. "Welcome back operatives and thank you for watching our _KND Nightly News: Holiday Special_!"

**+KND+**

Patton had taken her to a secluded cabin that his family owned in the Rocky Mountains. It was an early Christmas present and Fanny was so happy. Being totally alone like this she could be herself and not worry about keeping up pretenses. Laying in his lap she looked up at Patton. "Ya're wonderful, you know that?"

Patton flashed a cocky grin at the girl. "Yeah, I am aren't I?" fanny mock glared at him and gently punched him I the arm. Patton just chuckled as he straightened. "Hey, I'm going to go get some more cider. You want any?"

"Sure." She handed him her mug. "Thank you, love." Grabbing the cup Patton leaned in for a quick kiss. After a few moments he broke away from her lips and gazed into her emerald eyes.

"No, _thank you_." With a grin he turned and headed to the kitchen.

"Stoopid boy...kissing like that...smiling with that stoopid charming grin, stoopid boy." Fanny muttered under her breath as she flopped back against the couch and flicked on the TV above the fireplace.

"Welcome back operatives!" Patton heard Numbah 10's voice on the TV and called out to Fanny. "Sweetheart, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't work while up here?"

"It's not work, boy! It's Sector L's _Holiday Special_." Fanny called back.

"Well, excuse me." Patton said as he walked back into the living room with the mugs of cider. Handing the girl hers he took a seat and looked at the screen. "Wow, they really went all out this year!" Fanny made a murmur of agreement and snuggled into his chest.

_**+Back on the set...+**_

_Santa Claus is coming to town! _

_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

"Thank you Numbahs 40, 77 and 57 for that great performance of _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_! I sure hope everyone has been nice! I know I have!" Numbah 11.0 turned to his fellow anchor. "What about you Numbah 10? have you been naughty or nice?"

"Why Numbah 11.0, of course I've been nice! But you know, let's read a good Christmas story to all the operatives. It's tradition after all." Numbah 10 smiled and opened the giant book on her lap. "Gather round everyone!" The lights dimmed and Numbah 10 began reading.

_Twas the night before Christmas, _

_And all through the base,_

_Every operative thought his life was safe. _

_Except Patton who put himself on the line,_

_And said to sweet Fanny, finally this time._

"_I love you," He said, feeling the dread._

_For Fanny just smacked him upon his thick head._

"_Ye stoopid boy, how dare ya say,_

_'I love you' in such a meaningless way._

_You should have brought roses instead."_

"_Sorry I could not get the roses." _

_Patton said, coming to his feet._

"_I thought saying it would be just as sweet."_

_And as he took her small pale hand, _

_He gave her a kiss that was epically grand._

Numbah 10 closed the book and looked to the group. "The end. Don't you think that was a great story?" All the operative gathered around her nodded. A little blonde girl in front waved her hand.

"Numbah 10? Are Fanny and Patton really in the KND and really together?"

"Why yes, Virginia, they are." Said Numbah 10. Looking to the cameras she addressed the audience. "And if any of you would like more on this story please visit __sector website for pictures and videos of this great couple." 

Numbah 11.0 deeply sighed. "They are a great couple. Thank you everyone for watching. From here at Sector L, happy holidays and good night." With that the set went dark and Numbah 9-Film called cut.

_**+Meanwhile back at the cabin...+**_

Patton and Fanny sat dumbfounded. Neither could believe what they had just seen and heard. Patton was the first to recover. "You thought my kiss was 'epically grand'?" He smiled smugly to himself.

Fanny's face was a study in anger. A red flush stained her cheeks, "Never mind that boy! What Ah am questioning is, is how they found out about us or more importantly HOW. THE. HECK. THEY. GOT. MEH. DIARY!" Fanny continued to fume for a few minutes. Patton just held her and rubbed her back. "How can ya be so calm boy?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm plenty mad." Patton smirked. I'm just going to wait till after the holidays to do anything. Sector L is up for re-certification training at the Arctic Base you know." Patton and Fanny shared an evil smile as they snuggled deeper into the couch.

**A/N: That's the story! I might write a sequel, what do y'all think? Please tell me. I need to give credit though. My brother helped me write the poem. I may be able to write but I will never be a poet. Anyhow, don't be shy review and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
